Kiss the girl
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Songfic baseada numa música do desenho animado “A pequena Sereia”, da Disney, cuja versão em inglês passa em clipe no Disney Channel. JL. Oneshot.


**Sinopse: Song-fic baseada numa música do desenho animado "A pequena Sereia", da Disney, cuja versão em inglês passa em clipe no Disney Channel, pela qual eu me apaixonei! A letra é perfeita, o ritmo é ótimo, ouçam antes! "Kiss the girl". J/L. Oneshot.**

**N/A: A letra está em português porque faz parte do texto da fic, não paralelamente, mas interagindo na fic, portanto, leiam! rs**

* * *

**_Kisse the girl_**

Era aula de herbologia. Última aula da tarde. O sol de primavera aquecia suavemente os jardins do castelo. James não entendia o motivo que fez a professora levar a classe para lá. Muito menos entendia o que tantas canoas faziam à margem no lago.

- É bem simples – começou a explicar a professora – vocês atravessarão o lago para pegar vitórias-régias que acabaram de desabrochar e então voltaremos para a sala de aula. Vocês irão em pares.

James logo se postou ao lado de Sirius, mas recebeu um sorriso de deboche em troca enquanto via o amigo entrar numa canoa com uma bela garota. Ficando para trás, viu-se o último aluno da turma ainda no gramado. Já estava se conformando com a idéia de fazer o trabalho idiota sozinho, quando chegou uma aluna atrasada.

- Desculpe-me, professora, estive presa resolvendo assuntos de monitoria.

- Tudo bem, stra. Evans, entre nessa canoa com Potter, traga uma vitória-régia e voltem à sala de aula.

James riu ao ver a ruiva arregalar os olhos daquela maneira, uma vez que havia apenas uma canoa no lago e um parceiro disponíveis.

- Certo – disse ela para James – Mas a condição para que trabalhemos juntos nesta aula é que você não vai dirigir a palavra a mim e eu também não vou dizer absolutamente nada.

Ele apenas gesticulou para que ela entrasse na canoa e, após, a seguiu.

Remando vagarosamente, James seguia em silêncio e, assim, a canoa se afastava gradativamente dos gramados de Hogwarts. O atraso fez com que os outros ficassem tanto à frente deles que não era possível avistá-los. O sol começava a enfraquecer-se pelo adiantar da hora. O sorriso dele devia-se ao fato de que ela parecia desconfortável.

_Lá está ela_

_Sentada logo à sua frente_

_Ela não tem muito a dizer_

_Mas há algo de especial nela_

_E você não sabe o porquê_

_Mas está morrendo de vontade_

_Você quer beijar a garota_

_Sim, você quer_

_Olhe para ela, você sabe que quer_

_É possível que ela também lhe queira_

_Há uma maneira de perguntá-la_

_Você não precisa dizer uma palavra_

_Nem uma única palavra_

_Vá lá e beija a garota_

"Não". Depois de ouvir tanto esta resposta, o silêncio até parecia bom. E se, ao invés de perguntá-la, ele simplesmente a beijasse? Provavelmente levaria um tapa, ou uma azaração, ou até mesmo os dois. Talvez ela o derrubasse da canoa! Talvez o correspondesse e finalmente assumisse que gosta dele. Afinal, James Potter é irresistível, ela não iria resistir...

Não. Era melhor não. Afinal, Lily Evans resistia.

_Sha la la la la la, minha nossa_

_Parece que o garoto é muito tímido_

_Não vai beijar a garota_

_Sha la la la la la, isso não é triste?_

_Não é uma vergonha?_

_Que pena, você vai perder a garota_

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

James a olhou de relance, ela continuava a encarar a água, evitando-o a qualquer custo. Não havia sinal de nenhum ser vivo ao redor deles. Apenas os dois, o vento batendo na vegetação costeira e os discretos raios solares refletindo na água.

_Agora é o seu momento_

_Flutuando numa lagoa azul_

_Garoto, é melhor você beijar logo_

_Não haverá momento melhor_

_Ela não diz uma palavra_

_E não dirá uma palavra_

_Até que você beije a garota_

Ele foi pego olhando para ela e desviou o olhar instintivamente. Desde quando James Potter desvia o olhar? Não, ele sempre encara! O que estava havendo? Era só uma garota, porque não conseguia simplesmente beijá-la?

_Sha la la la la la, minha nossa_

_Parece que o garoto é muito tímido_

_Não vai beijar a garota_

_Sha la la la la la, isso não é triste?_

_Não é uma vergonha?_

_Que pena, você vai perder a garota_

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

_Sha la la la la la, não tenha medo_

_Você já tem tudo preparado_

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

_Sha la la la la la, não pare agora_

_Não tente se esconder agora_

_Você quer beijar a garota_

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

_Beije a garota_

Mais uma vez ele foi surpreendido por aqueles olhos verdes enquanto estava a encará-la. Contudo, ele não desviou o olhar. James parou de remar e colocou o remo dentro da canoa. Lily o olhava confusa, mas ainda assim não dizia uma palavra. À passos lentos, porém decididos, ele se aproximou dela e abaixou-se.

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

_Beije a garota_

_Vá lá e beije a garota_

Com a mão por entre os cabelos ruivos dela, segurou-a pela nuca e a puxou um pouco para a frente, o suficiente para que ficassem extremamente próximos um do outro, sentindo a respiração dela, olhando nos olhos dela.

E a beijou.

Até que ela o afastou, apenas para olhá-lo surpresa e, em seguida, puxá-lo de volta pela blusa.


End file.
